1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistor arrangement for an electromagnetic switching device useable for switching capacitive loads, wherein the switching device is equipped with main contact pieces and auxiliary contact pieces connected in parallel and at least one terminal of the auxiliary contact pieces and one terminal of the main contact pieces are arranged stacked on top of each other at the same side of the switching device and where, between the terminals of the main and auxiliary contact pieces of each phase, at least one ohmic resistance is connected, and wherein the auxiliary contact pieces switch on before and switch off after the main contact pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
EP-B 1-0058235 describes an electromagnetic switching device of the above-mentioned type. At this switching device, ohmic resistances that are wound from insulated wire are connected between the terminals of the main and auxiliary contact pieces of each phase.
This switching device suffers several disadvantages. First, the wound resistances exhibit insufficient stability and must therefore be limited in their movement with nonconductor ribs between the adjoining phases and towards both edges of the switching device. Second, the resistances protrude from the switching device and thus require a relatively large space. Third, the wound resistances are springy during concussions of the switching device, causing bending stresses at the resistance wire terminals, resulting in a shorter service life of the switching device due to the fatigue failures that are to be expected. Finally, during the installation, it is difficult to connect the unstable resistance wire wound resistances, as they have to be held and guided at both ends.